sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Media Molecule
Media Molecule Ltd. is a British first-party video game developer based in Guildford in Surrey. The studio was founded on 4 January 2006 by former Lionhead Studios employees Mark Healey, Alex Evans, David Smith and Kareem Ettouney. While still at Lionhead, they worked together on Healey's independent game Rag Doll Kung Fu. On 2 March 2010, Sony Computer Entertainment announced that it had acquired Media Molecule. History Media Molecule is a development studio based in Guildford, United Kingdom. The studio was founded in January 2006 by former Lionhead employees, Alex Evans, Mark Healey, Dave Smith and Kareem Ettouney. The team developed Rag Doll Kung Fu (the first third party title made available on Steam) in their spare time whilst still working at Lionhead. Evans describes the company's formation as a combination of the boost from Rag Doll Kung Fu, some new ideas bubbling in his head, and the new wave of consoles around the corner. The company had partnered with Sony Computer Entertainment Europe after pitching an early LittleBigPlanet forbearer known as Craftworld. This concept led to Sony funding the development of LittleBigPlanet. It was announced on 2 March 2010 that Sony Computer Entertainment had purchased Media Molecule. Projects The studio's first game was the PlayStation 3 title LittleBigPlanet, which was announced and demonstrated at the Game Developers Conference 2007. The plan was always to produce a chart-topping game, but to keep the size of the company as small as possible so as to keep a tight rein on costs. Evans in particular was keen to avoid what he calls the "cycle of debt". It was chiefly this concern that led the founders to consider user-generated content. LittleBigPlanet s best selling point became its set of level-creation tools and the ability to publish that content on the Internet. "Every time you boot up there are more levels to play", Evans said. Media Molecule won the Studio of the Year award at the Spike Video Game Awards 2008. LittleBigPlanet scored a 95 on Metacritic. The game also won numerous game of the year awards leading to a 'Game Of The Year Edition' a year later. Media Molecule also worked with SCE Studio Cambridge in the development of LittleBigPlanet for the PlayStation Portable which was released in 2009. The PlayStation 3 sequel to LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet 2, was released in January 2011. As of June 2012, Media Molecule have opened up new job opportunities for work on new intellectual property "...even more ambitious..." than LittleBigPlanet, sparking rumours of new games from the company. At the Sony Press Conference at Gamescom 2012, Media Molecule announced Tearaway for PS Vita. Whilst talking to press at Gamescom it was revealed that Media Molecule were also working on a second unannounced title, "We're working on a second project right now, and that's very much in an R&D phase" said Mark Healey to Eurogamer. At 2013's PlayStation Meeting, the PlayStation 4 was unveiled. Media Molecule was shown during the event to be working on new technology for the PlayStation 4 involving the PlayStation Move, allowing players to create 3D objects and animate them with motion-controlled input. At the Sony Press Conference at E3 2015, this project was later revealed to be Dreams. Games developed * Alongside Tarsier Studios. Game collaborations Media Molecule is also credited as a contributor or co-developer on other LittleBigPlanet titles. Awards Wins * (2008) Winner - Spike Video Game Awards for Studio of the Year * (2009) Winner - Develop Award for Best Independent Developer * (2009) Winner - Develop Award for Best New Studio * (2009) Winner - BAFTA Children's Award for Video Game''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2009/childrens/video-game * (2009) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for ''Artistic Achievement''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2009/games/artistic-achievement * (2011) Winner - Develop Award for ''In-House Studio of the Year * (2012) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for Family''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2012/games/family * (2012) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for ''Game Innovation''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2012/games/game-innovation * (2014) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for ''Artistic Achievement''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2014/games/artistic-achievement * (2014) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for ''Mobile & Handheld''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2014/games/mobile-handheld * (2014) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for ''Family''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2014/games/family * (2016) Winner - BAFTA Games Award for ''Young Game Designers: Industry Hero''http://awards.bafta.org/award/2016/games/bafta-young-game-designers-industry-hero Nominations * (2009) Nominated—Golden Joystick Awards ''UK Developer of the Year References External links * * Media Molecule company profile from MobyGames Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Guildford Category:Video game companies established in 2006 Category:First-party video game developers Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game companies of the United Kingdom Category:LittleBigPlanet Category:Media Molecule Category:Sony Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment game studios Category:British companies established in 2006 Category:2010 mergers and acquisitions Category:Companies established in 2006